Time
using his powers to manipulate Time.]] Time is the measurement of the progression of events from the past to the present into the future, as governed by the laws of various universes and experienced by various beings and species. These sequential events form what is known as a timeline. More timelines can be formed, and time travel (or other forms of manipulation) can result in splits in the timeline. Universe A In Universe A, Time is an aspect of Existence uniquely experienced by mortal, non-Hethian beings (namely Humans). It is the means by which mortals mark the progress of Existence. Time was first recognized on the orb that served as Humanity's home, then in The Nexellium, and later in .Reality (where Humanity makes its final home). The .Reality system is composed of multiple parallel timelines (or "realities"), which are laid out in the shape of a tree. Time progresses in roughly the same manner in each timeline (though not at the same rate); alterations to the normal progression of events in a timeline will typically cause the "new" version of events to split off from the main "branch", forming an offshoot. Sometimes, timeline alterations are so severe that they cause a system crash, which can wipe out the damaged timeline completely. On very rare occasions, a timeline will become so bizarrely damaged that it becomes a danger to the system itself; when this occurs, the timeline might be "cut off" from the rest of the .Reality tree. Hethian beings (the Hethe, Arkn, and Dekn) exist outside of Time, and thus do not experience it (making them effectively immortal). Hethian beings experience only two fixed events: the Beginning of Existence (in which Time, space, and matter come into being), and the End Times (in which Existence reaches its conclusion and undergoes heat death). The period between these points is sometimes referred to as an "Eternity"; this same measurement is used to mark the duration of a prisoner's stay in The Infernous. While Arkn and Dekn do not experience Time, they occasionally use it to mark certain events (as indicated in the logs of Corroded Mainframe). Certain Hethe-blooded individuals are known to have possessed the ability manipulate or see through Time. Cele'Ra'Cria, the Arkn Intoner, was able to see the entire life history of any individual she encountered, as well as witness events that had not yet occurred. The Dekn Vine (one of the Persophelums) has power over Time within the .Reality system, to the point that he can manipulate it to create a single, looping timeline. R.G.L.(a human who possessed both Arkn and Dekn blood) was able to bend Time slightly, allowing him to see future events and send documents 200 years into the future. The most notable individual associated with Time was Azrael Michaelis Winter: an Arknza, described as having "come forth from time itself", who wielded a specific school of magick known as "Temporal Magick" which enabled him to completely control and manipulate time around certain individuals. While training under Redgrave at the start of the End Times, Azrael came to truly understand and master his abilities. Using his power to its full extend, he traveled back to the early days of King Uriel's reign, before The Carver's threat of war. There, he met with the rest of the ArknAngels and united them much earlier, as well as taking Ellpagg's place in The Infernous (averting The Knight's corruption). This chain of events (including Azrael's appearance prior to the creation of Humans) caused a massive paradox; this established the presence of Time outside .Reality and created a ripple within it — leading to the birth of not just a new timeline, but an entire new universe (while keeping A intact and unaffected). Universe X In Universe X, all beings inhabiting Existence (which includes Ersis and the Lathrym) are mortal, and thus experience Time (with the Hethe, and possibly the Ythen and Zem'phes, being the only known exceptions). Category:Concepts Category:Events & Phenomena Category:Measurements